On Troubled Waters
by DreamofMagic
Summary: Ariel has only been married a day when her husband is abducted by pirates. Determined to save Eric, she sets off to rescue him before the same fate that befell her mother befalls him. Along the way, she has a little help from her sea friends. Ariel/Eric
1. Chapter I

A/N: I've loved The Little Mermaid for as long as I can remember. It is a thing of my childhood, and even now in adulthood I enjoy listening to the music and singing along. I hope you enjoy this little book I've written. It's not long, but I can promise that it's worth the read.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid. This fanfiction is purely for enjoyment purposes.

{}{}{}

Ariel thought the feeling of home-sickness would elude her. She had been blissful and elated on her wedding day to Prince Eric, the love of her life. The stars had been in her eyes. She was blinded by the passion that was love. It seemed as if nothing could shatter the wonderful feeling that had filled her very heart on the most special day of her life.

But now, as Ariel lay in bed, tender between her thighs, trying desperately not to move too much because of the discomfort, but failing, she felt tears sting the backs of her eyes. She wanted her mother. The yearning was so strong it overwhelmed her in a swell of mingled emotions. It was like the sea was churning inside her stomach; a storm that could not be quelled.

The wedding night, as Ariel remembered while lying there in the silence, had been beautiful at first. Eric's fervent kisses and tender caresses had ignited a fire within her that brought new sensations coursing through her. Ariel thought it was going to be the most magical night of her life. She was young and innocent, and Eric was showing her a whole new experience that went on between a man and a woman. In the heat of the moment, she wasn't prepared for the pain.

Eric had warned her in a soft whisper that it would hurt only for a moment. Ariel had thought any pain was worth the ecstasy she was experiencing. She wasn't prepared, though, for the rest of their love-making to be full of discomfort. But she bore it well in fear that she would spoil the moment by shedding tears and allowing a cry to escape her lips.

She would be the dutiful wife.

As soon as dawn broke the horizon, Eric left to attend to his duties. Ariel was left alone with feelings of uncertainty and painful pangs of longing for home.

She had wanted to be a human for for long. The wish for legs to walk on the human shores had been her daily yearnings. But now that she had what she had so fervently desired, she thought that perhaps being a human wasn't all as magical as it seemed.

For one, this pain and tenderness between her legs was a discomfort that seemed like it would never ease. She probably wouldn't be able to bear Eric touching her again in her current state.

Ariel moaned and drew up the bedcovers over her shoulders. She wanted to bury her head in the fluffy pillows, embarrassed by her pain and remembering the bold way she had acted last night. What must Eric think of her now? The thought made her cheeks flame as red as her hair.

Ariel decided she just wouldn't leave the bedchambers today. As much as she wished to see her husband, she knew he was more than likely busy in his duties for his kingdom. He didn't have time for her. She was only his wife, after all.

Feeling sorry for herself, Ariel curled up in a fetal position and squeezed her eyes shut. If she lay very still, the throbbing became inconsistent and dull. She felt much better when she wasn't in pain. Then, the feelings of homesickness would ebb away, and she could focus her mind on rest. She was feeling tired from the little sleep she received the night before.

Ariel's time to herself wasn't to be. There was a soft knock on the door, and a moment later, Carlotta breezed in looking cheerful, as usual.

"Good morning, dearie," she sang, whisking over with a tray carrying a covered dish. The older woman set it on the settee at the foot of the bed. Then, she came over to assist Ariel in sitting up. Ariel couldn't hide her wince.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry," Carlotta sighed. "You must be terribly sore." When Ariel blushed, she smiled a motherly smile of understanding. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, dear. It's perfectly normal. No need to be shy. I know you must be missing home terribly."

Ariel nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "I want my mother. But I can't have her, can I? She died when I was very young." At this, tears burned her eyes and she thought she was going to cry.

Carlotta took pity on the poor child. "There there, child." She patted Ariel's arm in an affectionate manner. "I know you must feel terribly lonely in these times of uncertainty, but I want you to know that I am here for you. I cannot possibly fill in the place of your mother, but I consider you the daughter I never got to have."

Ariel wiped away a stray tear and smiled up at the older woman. "Thank you, Carlotta. I believe I'm feeling much better now."

"Better enough to eat, I hope. Louis cooked you up a fine breakfast. He would be quite upset if I brought the food back to him uneaten. He gets cranky, that man."

Ariel laughed. "I'm famished. Of course I'll eat Louis's fine breakfast."

Carlotta uncovered a plate of steaming food and set it in Ariel's lap. The breakfast smelled wonderful. Ariel had worked up quite the appetite for the delicious food found up here on land. It was a great change from the dull fare she had eaten down below the surface.

After Ariel finished off every last bite of food, Carlotta insisted that she assist Ariel in dressing. The woman fussed over her like a mother dolphin and her young calf.

Ariel had decided she didn't like the corset the women above shore insisted upon wearing because it was what society deemed proper. She disliked how confined she felt in the strange garment. It was like she couldn't take a proper breath into her lungs. So when Carlotta tried to pull the strings tight, Ariel put up an argument and refused to wear the accursed article of clothing.

"But, milady, it's what is proper," Carlotta insisted when Ariel tore off the corset and handed it back to the older woman.

"I refuse to wear it. It makes me feel like I can't breath."

Carlotta lost the argument and finished dressing Ariel without the corset. After lacing up a satin blue dress under a white chemise, she made Ariel sit down in front of the vanity so she could brush her russet curls until no tangles remained and the brush ran smoothly through.

"You have beautiful hair, child," Carlotta sighed. "Why, most ladies would envy such fine curls."

Ariel blushed. "Do you think so, Carlotta?"

The older woman smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "I know so." She set the brush aside and began the task of sweeping her mistresses hair up in a tidy upsweep. Though Ariel preferred to leave her hair down, she decided to let Carlotta have her way this time.

Carlotta finished with a sigh. "There. Now why don't you go explore your new home, milady? You haven't seen the library, and Eric has the finest collection on the coast of Denmark."

Ariel perked up. She had always wanted to see a real library. Perhaps she would finally find out what books felt like, what their scent was to her senses. Excited for the possibility, she thanked Carlotta and hurried off to locate the library.

The palace was bigger than Ariel had ever imagined it to be. There seemed to be so many rooms, so much hallways and corridors that she soon gave up on the hope of finding the library. She thought it had been foolish of her not to ask Carlotta for directions. Because she couldn't find anyone else to ask for the location of the library, she decided to go outside and soak her feet in the cool ocean water.

Ariel had no trouble finding a door that lead outside. She slipped off her slippers at the top of a stone staircase that descended downward to the sandy beach. Then, she hurried down, anticipating the coolness of the tide lapping against her ankles.

The breeze was cool against her face. It smelled of the sea, easing her homesickness just a bit. Ariel lifted up her skirts and stuck her foot into the retreating waves. The water tickled her toes. Giggling, she went out a bit further. A wave crashed to the shore, sending cool droplets of water on her skin.

Ariel sighed wistfully, wishing she could go for a swim. The last time she attempted to she nearly drowned. It puzzled her that she had lived in the sea all her life, yet now that she had legs, it was very difficult to swim. Eric had promised her he would teach her to swim. Ariel wondered if he'd have any time. He seemed too busy anyhow.

Ariel took the pins out of her hair. Once freed, her red waves fell about her shoulders. She felt just a bit more free now. It was nice to feel the wind blowing softly through her hair, cooling her from the humid rays of sun.

She picked up her skirts and waded further in. The water was up to her knees now, cool and soothing. It dampened her chemise. The bottom of her dress was now soaked, but she didn't care.

Ariel was having a wonderful time when the air seemed to change drastically. Gone was the pleasant music of the wind and waves. Several dark clouds had arrived, obscuring the sun and hiding its friendly warmth. The air grew chilly. Even the ocean no longer looked calm, but ready to rage should the wind decide to pick up. Unnerved by the sudden change in the atmosphere, Ariel looked up. She saw a dark ship bobbing on the horizon. A dark flag flapped ominously in the wind, and though it was far away, the crossbones were unmistakable. Her heart began to race painfully.

Pirates.

Ariel thought she should warn someone. She knew that pirates had been plaguing the seas for centuries, pillaging, and thrusting the blades of their swords in innocent flesh.

It was pirates that had killed her mother.

Panicking, Ariel hiked her skirts up higher and raced for the shore. In her haste, she tripped and fell to the wet sand, scraping her palms. The fall didn't deter her, nor the pain throbbing in her hands. She scrambled up and continued running.

To her relief, Eric was coming down the steps at a fast clip. Ariel threw herself into his arms and buried her head in his broad chest.

"Ariel, I've been looking all over for you," Eric said in lieu of greeting. He started stroking her hair. "My God, you're trembling. Are you alright?"

Ariel shook her head faintly. She looked up at him, eyes wide with trepidation, but when she saw the tender look of concern on her husband's face, all her fears vanished.

She was now fearful for him.

"Eric, pirates," she breathed. "On the horizon."

Eric's gaze snapped up. His eyes widened when he saw the ship approaching fast. He reacted quickly.

"I need to alert the guards. Ariel, come with me."

They hurried up the steps. As they were entering the palace, Grimsby came rushing up, tailcoats flapping behind him. The advisor was out of breath and clutching his chest.

"Milord," he gasped, stuttering. "Pirates were spotted on the horizon. What shall we do?"

Eric took charge.

"Grimsby, send a messenger to alert the navy and Captain Charles. I want them to be prepared for an attack immediately."

Grimsby bowed. "Yes, of course." He turned and hurried off to do as ordered.

Eric turned to face Ariel and took both her small hands in his large ones. His brow was creased with worry, but his gaze was tender. "Ariel, it's alright, love. There is no need to be afraid. I'm going to take care of the pirates myself if I have to to see that they are apprehended and stopped from wrecking havoc on our kingdom.

Ariel didn't realize she was trembling until she saw her hands shaking. She swallowed and glanced back up at her husband, suddenly afraid for him. "Pirates killed my mother," she whispered. "Oh, Eric, don't do anything foolish. I know you want to protect the kingdom, but don't put your life in danger. I can't loose you . . . "

Eric smiled softly as he ran his knuckles over her cheek. "You're not going to loose me, Ariel. I promise." He sealed that promise by stooping down to press a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Now I won't be gone long. I want you to stay in the castle."

Ariel held tighter to him. "Where are you going?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

"I must commandeer my fleet. If there is an attack, my men need me to lead them," Eric explained patiently. "I must go now. Will you promise me you won't do anything to put yourself at risk?"

Ariel hesitated to make that promise. She didn't know if she could keep it, staying here at the palace and sitting quietly while waiting for her husband to return. But the look in Eric's eyes became imploring, and so she gave in and discarded the foolish idea to find a way to help her husband against the pirates.

"I promise," she agreed solemnly.

Eric nodded in approval, looking vastly relieved. He kissed her again, then turned on is heel and rushed down the hallway at a fast clip. Ariel was left standing there alone and wondering if promises were ever good to make to begin with. Eric had given her his word that he would return safe and sound. But Ariel knew by experience that promises like that were a contradiction against fate.

She prayed she was wrong.


	2. Chapter II

A/N: I give you chapter two. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid

{}{}{}

Thirty minutes later, Eric was on board his ship, shouting commands and preparing his men. The Little Mermaid's crew acted fast. They readied the cannons, loaded pistols and filled the barrels of their guns with gunpowder. The men were anticipating a battle against the pirates. For years now, the pillagers had been burning their ships, taking their valuables and their women, killing innocents for no reason save for that the poor souls had gotten in their way. Revenge was the motive now.

Eric, too, had his motives. He wanted to protect his kingdom, and perhaps he had a personal reason, too. After hearing that pirates had killed Ariel's mother, he had been filled with a new sense of desire—to avenge a wrongful death. He loved Ariel so much that her causes were now his own. He would do anything for her.

Eric took his place at the helm of his ship and waited to give an order. It made him more at ease to know that Captain Charles and his navy fleet were nearby, waiting for orders from him.

The pirates would soon be on them. After a quick glance into his telescope, Eric judged that they would be close enough to fire upon in an hours time. That would give him and his men enough time to be completely ready for an attack.

Half-an-hour passed. The men waited in anticipation. Their palms were pressuring, their trigger fingers itching to fire. The mood was bordering on impatience now.

Eric refused to get antsy. Instead, he focused his gaze to the horizon, waiting in silence.

The pirates had yet to notice that two navy fleets waited to ambush them on the harbor. If they had, Eric would have seen a flurry of activity on the deck as they, too, prepared for an attack. He felt smug knowing that he had the advantage.

Ten more minutes passed. Eric prepared to give the command to fire. He held up his hand, counting down silently in his mind.

Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . .

"Prepare your weapons, men!" he called. Following his order was the cocking of pistols. Below deck, men prepared to light the fuse on the cannons.

Seven . . . six . . . five . . .

"Ready . . . "

Four . . . three . . . two . . . one

"Fire!"

The sound of many guns going off was as resounding as thunder in a hurricane. It shook the deck of the ship with a powerful tremor. Eric watched with pride for his navy as the pirate ship was pummeled by cannon fire. The ship wasn't close enough yet for the gunman to shoot and succeed in hitting a target, but they were already reloading their weapons with fresh powder and ammunition.

Eric was about to give another command to fire when he realized the pirates weren't retaliating. They continued to advance at an alarming speed. The prince could see the deck of their ship clearly now, and a cold sweat broke out all over his body at the sight of the fearless men on board.

He also realized something else: Captain Charles hadn't responded to his order to attack. With that realization, Eric felt dread fill him to the core. Both the pirate ship and The Flying Gull were now sailing to entrap The Little Mermaid on either side. The prince and his fleet were sorely outnumbered.

Eric suddenly went numb with shock. He couldn't move or seem to issue an order. His crew became panicked when they realized they were trapped, and fumbled with their weapons as they awaited an order from their leader.

They also realized something else in those fleeting moments: they had been betrayed.

Eric shook out of his stupor to take charge again. But he realized he could do nothing but give the men the order to hold steady as planks were slid across to allow men from the other ships to come abroad The Little Mermaid.

The prince and his fleet were suddenly surrounded. Pirates and navy men alike jumped down onto the deck and ordered the prince's men to drop their weapons. Eric's men did as told, powerless to do anything else.

"Get th' prince," a pirate shouted.

Eric was suddenly seized by two foul-smelling pirates with long, oily hair and nasty grins. They dragged him down from the helm and tossed him in with his men. He scowled at the traitorous lot, embittered that he had allowed things to become out of hand. But what could one do when their fellow navy had turned against them?

"Where is Captain Charles," Eric demanded, wanted to spew out a string of strong, heated words to the traitor.

The men laughed nastily.

"Dead, he is," one of the navy traitors sneered. "I kilt him meself."

Eric was stunned. Captain Charles was dead? He swallowed, feeling guilty for thinking such dark thoughts of the man. The Captain, God rest his soul, had been just as blind as he was of this attack.

"Surprised, ain't ye, Prince Eric?" one of the pirates drawled out, sounding gleeful. "We stunned 'em good, mates, di'nt we?" The men shouted their agreements in unison. Eric felt sickened. He suddenly thought of Ariel and hoped she was safe.

"Let my men go," Eric demanded. "They are innocent. If it's me you want . . . "

"You were always so gallant, aye?" a navy traitor spat. "Well, look where it has gotten you, boy. You are now going to pay for your poor lax in judgment."

Eric wanted to throw his fist in the man's ugly face, but he held his ground. It wouldn't help him or his men if he let his anger get the best of him.

"I want to speak with the captain of your ship," he said.

The pirates all exchanged nasty grins with one another.

"If ye say so, boy."

The men moved back to let their captain—who had been waiting at the back of the crowd—come through. The captain was just as mean-looking as his crew. He was short and stocky, with long, greasy dark hair pulled back with a leather thong. He was dressed more elaborately in a white shirt, dark breeches, and a black tailcoat that had seen better days. What completed his formidable appearance was the pistol strapped to his hip, and an eyepatch covering his left eye. A long, jagged scar marred his cheek, and a dark scowl twisted his lips in an ugly sneer. His cold, menacing gaze was centered on Prince Eric.

Eric caught the urge to take a step back. Instead, he matched the pirate captain's gaze with a hard one of his own.

"Yer as defiant as yer father, givin' me that look," the captain drawled out in a deep, booming voice that shook the masts of the ship.

Eric clenched his fist until his fingernails were biting into his flesh.

"Me and my father share similar traits, yes," he bit out. "We both hate pirates like yourself with a passion."

The captain chuckled. It was a chilling sound. "I can see it in yer eyes boy. Th' hate makes you strong."

"What ever you want with my crew and I, let them go. They are innocent. They don't deserve your tyranny."

"Ye don't get to make negotiations, boy. If I want to spare yer puny crew, I will spare them. Of course, if ye come quietly, I might just let them walk away with their lives."

With those words, a mutter of disappointment from the pirates and traitors alike filled the air. Clearly, the men had been anticipating blood shed. The whole lot of them were fingering their swords and licking their lips as if they couldn't wait to plunge their blades into flesh. The thought sickened Eric.

"I'll come quietly," he agreed. "But you have to hold up your end of the bargain."

The captain's smile was cold, deceitful. "What bargain?" Then he made a swift motion with his hand. Eric didn't have time to react. There was the flash of swords sliding free from their sheaths, then without mercy, the men buried the blades of their weapons into the bellies of Eric's men. With guttural grunts and cries of pain and surprise, his entire crew was slaughtered.

Eric was stunned. He suddenly couldn't take the sight of blood and death, and spun around to vomit the contents of his stomach onto the deck. The men around him erupted in mean laughter.

"Throw them overboard for th' sharks," the captain ordered sharply. His crew obeyed and swiftly tossed the bodies overboard.

The sounds of lifeless bodies splashing into the sea further sickened Eric. All he could think about was the mothers, wives, and children that had lost sons, husbands and fathers. Then he thought of Ariel and wondered if he would survive today. If he didn't, he would be breaking his promise to her.

Two men suddenly grabbed Eric's arms and held him in vice-like grips. The maneuver wasn't necessary, as Eric wasn't going to struggle and put his life in further jeopardy. The only way he could stay alive now was to do as the pirates wanted.

The captain approached Eric. He withdrew his sword and pressed the tip of the blade to Eric's neck.

"Don't worry, boy. Ye won't suffer th' same fate as yer crew," he said. "I need ye fer another propose afore I throw yer body overboard." He jerked his head in the direction of the pirate ship and barked an order to his men. "Take him to the brig and lock him up."

Eric went limp as the men dragged him off. When they threw him into the brig below decks and slammed the door shut, he accepted his fate and remained solemn. He knew that somehow he would find a way to escape and return to Ariel. He had made her a promise; and when Eric made promises to the people he loved, he honored them.


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Thank you to my readers for all your kind reviews! It warms my heart to know that you're enjoying my story. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid

{}{}{}

Ariel was pacing in the bedchambers she shared with Eric, winging her hands and feeling anxious. She wasn't accustomed to standing back and waiting for good or bad news. When she had been a mermaid, she would involve herself in whatever way she could to help her kingdom despite Daddy ordering her not to. Waiting here now was difficult. Eric was out there, fighting for the kingdom while she sat idle and useless.

If only there was something I could do, she thought.

Ariel finally got up the courage to go to the balcony doors and peer out. She scanned her eyes over the waters, noting how peaceful they seemed now. The red and orange hues of the setting sun glistened on the water's top. It seemed so very lovely and tranquil to Ariel—until her eyes landed on the retreating ship. It was the pirate ship, and she wondered with a feeling of relief if Eric and his navy feet had scared the wretched seamen away.

The horrible churning in her stomach of dread told her otherwise. There was something wrong; she could feel it in the air. Ariel inhaled sharply as her fears took hold. A breeze wafted through the balcony doors, bringing with it the unmistakable scent of burning wood.

Ariel ran from the room. She raced through the castle until she found an entrance leading out onto the beach. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest by the time her feet hit the sand. She slid to a stop several yards from the castle and once more gazed out to sea, hoping that her senses were only playing tricks, that Eric and his men were victorious and returning to shore safe and sound.

Ariel's heart sank in despair. Eric's ship, The Little Mermaid, was up in flames. The other navy vessel was fast sinking, its masts already devoured and blackened by fire.

"No!" she screamed, tears stinging her eyes. "Eric!"

Ariel stood there sobbing, feeling as if her entire world had crumbled around her. She sank to her knees on the sand.

I've lost him . . .

The thought was enough to make her want to scream in agony until all her sorrow had drained every last bit of strength from her. She wanted to pound her fist into the sand until they were bleeding. Her heart ached so strongly that it hurt, and nothing, it seemed, would quell the storm of grief raging inside her.

She had only been married one day and she had lost her husband by the hands of pirates—just like her mother.

Suddenly, Ariel wanted revenge. The feeling of hatred was so strong that it frightened her. She wanted to kill every last pirate on that bloody ship if it meant avenging the death of the two people she had loved very much.

But Ariel knew she could never harm anyone. It wasn't in her nature. Her shoulders slumped as the weight of her pain settled on her shoulders.

"Ariel!"

The familiar voice drew the little mermaid's attention. She glanced up in surprise as Scuttle swooped down and landed on the sand, furiously flapping his wings and looking on the verge of hysterics.

The seagull clutched his chest with one of his wings and sputtered. "Ariel, you're not gonna believe this!"

Ariel stiffened. She wondered if he was going to tell her what she already knew: that Eric had been killed by the hands of pirates. Because she wasn't prepared to hear it confirmed by her friend, she opened her mouth to protest, but Scuttle wouldn't let her get a word in.

"They have him," the seagull blurted. "Those pirates have the prince, Ariel. What are we gonna do? They'll kill him, I tell ya!"

Suddenly, Ariel was filled with dawning hope to know that Eric was still alive. Tears burned the backs of her eyes.

"Scuttle," she breathed out. "You saw Eric? Is he alright? Did they hurt him? Oh, what are we going to do!"

"Calm down, sweetie. We'll think of somethin'," Scuttle promised, nodding drunkenly and looking very peaked from his flight. "Knowin' pirates, I say they took your prince for a reason, probably for ransom—hey, where are you goin'?"

Ariel was wading out into the ocean, trying in futile attempt to undo the laces behind her. "I need to go rescue my husband," she said breathlessly.

Scuttle was incredulous. "How? I hate to break it to ya, sweetie, but aren't you forgettin' somethin'?"

Ariel was now frustrated. She just couldn't seem to get the laces to untie. Carlotta must have intricately knotted them by the feel of it. "What am I forgetting, Scuttle?" she asked, feeling annoyed with her ineptness.

"Why, girlie, you have legs! How're you gonna rescue the prince with legs?"

Ariel stopped what she was doing as his words sunk in. She realized he was right—she couldn't rescue Eric like this. For the love of Poseidon, she couldn't swim without her tail! What had she been thinking?

Feeling a sudden weight of despair, Ariel wadded back to shore and plopped down on the sand with of huff. She suddenly looked so forlorn that Scuttle took pity on her. He rested a comforting wing on her back.

"Look, sweetie, I wish I could help ya," he said earnestly. "But what can I do? I'm just a seagull."

Ariel suddenly brightened. "You can do something for me, Scuttle."

Scuttle scratched his head and blinked. "I can?" he asked.

"Yes! You can keep an eye on Eric just until I can find a way to reach him myself. Please?"

The imploring look Ariel gave him was his undoing. The seagull decided he would do anything for her, anyway. So he stood up tall and gave her a salute.

"At your service, sweetie!"

"Thank you, Scuttle. You're a wonderful friend." Ariel leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Scuttle suddenly felt like he was on top of the world. With another smart salute, the seagull flew off in the direction the ship had gone, feeling important and special. He had a task to do. Ariel was depending on him, and by golly, he wasn't going to let her down.

Ariel, meanwhile, had begun to pace on the wet sand, wondering how she was going to rescue Eric. Many times she wished she had the ability to turn her legs into fins at will. Because she didn't have that power, it was useless to dwell on the possibility.

Grimsby and several palace guards came out to find her half-an-hour later. The poor man looked ashen with worry. Max bounded ahead to greet Ariel, circling her and barking excitedly.

"My dear, we have been looking all over for you!" Grimsby cried, pulling at his cravat anxiously. "It's dreadful, just dreadful what happened! The pirates took Prince Eric. And he made me promise that I would take good care of you if anything should happen to him. Oh, dear heavens, what are we to do!"

Eric's advisor was so intent on his ramblings that Ariel had to touch his shoulder to get his attention. Grimsby stopped in mid-sentence and gave her a startled look.

"Oh, please forgive me, dear. I've had quite the ordeal today, watching the dreadful sight . . . " The older man sighed and gently took hold of Ariel's elbow in bony fingers. "Come along, my dear. The hour grows late. I know you must be terribly upset about the prince, but I assure you, we will find him."

Ariel nodded and meekly went with Grimsby inside.

In the bed chambers, she allowed Carlotta to fuss over her in her motherly way, silently planning in her head what she could do to rescue Eric from the pirates. Carlotta helped Ariel dress in a clean night gown. Then she forced her to eat a few morsels of food before tucking the covers around her and promptly leaving the room.

Ariel held Eric's pillow tightly in her arms as she lay in bed. She found his lingering scent a comfort. "Oh, Eric. Please be alright," she whispered. Tears stung the backs of her eyes thinking of her husband, cold and alone on that ship without a blanket to warm him. "I'll find you, love. Don't despair . . . "

Ariel fell asleep thinking of Eric. It wasn't a restful sleep. Several times she awoke from a nightmare, crying out Eric's name. She wished he were here now to hold her and whisper words of comfort in her ears.

When dawn came, Ariel received a surprise visitor.

"Ariel, wake up, child."

Groaning and rubbing sleep from her eyes, Ariel sat up and was surprised to find Sebastian sitting before her, looking worried.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" she whispered in a voice hoarse with sleep.

"I heard from dat seagull dat da prince was abducted by pirates," the crab replied. "Is dat true?"

Ariel nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Yes, it's true. They came yesterday and attacked the palace." Tears stung her eyes. "Oh, Sebastian, what am I going to do?"

Sebastian sighed. "Your father does not know. I thought it for da better, and I came to offer my assistance. I know how much you love dat prince of yours."

Ariel brightened with hope. "Oh, thank you, Sebastian! You don't know how much your help would mean to me."

"Yes, well, I knew dat you would have done anything to save your prince. Because it's inevitable, I will help you in doing dat."

"How?"

"You have da power to turn yourself into a mermaid," the crab blurted out. "I should have told you before, then da problem with da Sea Witch would have never happened, but I didn't want you to get into anymore trouble."

Ariel was shocked. "I can turn myself into a mermaid?" she asked tentatively, not certain if she believed him or not.

"Yes, child. Your voice, you see, holds dat power," Sebastian explained. "You only have to set your mind to summoning dat power. You see?"

Ariel nodded, suddenly feeling breathless. "If I have that power, how come other mermaids and mermen have never used it?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Only da daughters of Triton have dat power. Do you understand now?" Ariel nodded. "Good. Now we must go before da palace wakes up. Come along, child."

Ariel scrambled out of bed. She could hardly contain her excitement. She held out her hand so Sebastian could hop in, then hurried out the door.

They made it out to the beach without running into any of the palace staff or Grimsby. As soon as Ariel's bare feet hit the cool sand, she took off at a run. It was wonderful feeling the morning breeze blow through her hair. The sun was just coming up, and it warmed the sand with its vital rays.

Sebastian told her to stop when he thought they were far enough away from the palace. Then, all business-like, he hopped off Ariel's hand onto a rock and cleared his throat.

"It is not hard," he stated. "Use your mind, child. Dat's all there is to it."

Ariel wasn't deterred by his lack of explanation. She was too giddy with excitement. She stripped of her nightgown until she was dressed only in the shells to cover her breast, then sank down into the cool water.

She closed her eyes. She didn't know if it would help, but she pictured becoming a mermaid again, trading her legs for a tail.

Nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, she still had legs. A sigh of frustration blew from her lips.

She looked at Sebastian, who appeared to be quite bored. "Was there something else I should do?" Ariel asked pointedly.

Sebastian sighed. "I forgot to mention something, yes."

Ariel was growing impatient. "Well, what is it?"

"You must use your voice, too."

Ariel began to sing, softly at first. Suddenly, it was as if the words and the melody magically came to her. Her voice crescendoed as she grew more bold, and the words flowed out like a smooth ocean current. She closed her eyes and sang from deep within her soul.

The change was swift, leaving only a light tingling sensation in its wake that soon faded. When Ariel opened her eyes, she was elated—and surprised—to see that her legs were gone. In their place was her tail, magnificently green and glistening in the soft morning light. Never before had she been so thrilled in her life to be a mermaid as she was now.

Ariel glanced in delight at Sebastian. The crab was nodding his approval, smiling and looking pleased.

"I knew you could do it, child," he said simply. "Your father would be proud."

"I must go find Eric now," Ariel murmured, gazing out at the horizon.

"Ariel?"

She glanced at Sebastian.

"Be careful. If your father finds out I helped you to go after your prince and risk your pretty neck, I will be fish fodder."

Sebastian looked so worried that Ariel dared not to laugh. She offered him a reassuring smile instead. "Thank you, Sebastian. I'll forever be grateful for your help."

The crab waved a dismissive pincer. "Don't mention it, child."

Ariel didn't linger long. She said goodbye to her friend, then dove cleanly into the water.

Her mission was to find her husband. If anything were to happen to him, she didn't think she would be able to live a life without him.


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: Hello again! I have chapter four up and ready to enjoy. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid

{}{}{}

Eric hadn't slept a wink the night before. The ground was wet and stank of mold and old urine. His stomach was growing fiercely from hunger, and he was facing torment with thoughts of the men who had died the day before. And of curse, there was Ariel. She more than likely assumed he was dead, and the thought clenched his stomach into knots. He knew that, if there was anything left in his stomach, his anxious state would have caused him to vomit it all up onto the molded straw beneath his feet.

Eric paced the small confinement of the cell. He was exhausted, but he refused to sit down and rest. A man who wasn't vigilant and aware of his surroundings never lasted long. At least, that's what Captain Charles used to say to him.

Thinking of the deceased captain saddened the prince. He would never hear one of Captain Charles's wise words of wisdom again. The man had died protecting the kingdom, though. He would have wanted it to be that way.

It was half-an-hour later when a pirate came down jangling a ring of rusty keys in his hand. He smiled nastily at Eric, revealing blackened teeth.

"I was sent ta get ya," the pirate said. "Cap'n wants ya."

Eric went reluctantly. He was taken up a pair of creaky steps and into the blinding sunlight. Momentarily stunned by the bright light, he squinted and furiously blinked his eyes to adjust his vision.

There was a flurry of activity going on above deck. Men manned the sails, scrubbed the deck with pails of murky water, and brushes with their bristles encrusted with grime; and cleaned their pistols until the weapons shone. They mended tears in the sails, cursed foul obscenities, and went about their work with skin dark from days spent out in the often-unforgivable sun.

Many stopped their work to gawk or sneer at Eric, but were barked at by the quarter master to continue on with their grueling tasks.

Eric was brought to the captain's quarters. Once again, he had to adjust his vision to the dim lighting. When he could properly make out his surroundings, he was surprised to see the orderliness around him.

The place where the captain spent his time when he wasn't on deck shouting orders to his subordinates was sparsely furnished. There was a large mahogany desk that sat in the middle of the cabin, and on its scarred top lay a map of the charted seas, spread out flat and kept from rolling back together by stones. Various navigation tools for mapping out routes lay neatly to the side in easy reach. A bottle of rum was conveniently nearby for the occasional swig to clench a man's often insatiable thirst.

Among other things in the cabin, there was a wide, tall-backed chair, a large chest that sat against the far wall to keep maps, and perhaps treasure, and a shelf containing various books, arranged neatly by the color of their binding. Indeed, the captain was a man who liked order. Not an item in the room was misplaced. It drove Eric mad to see such immaculacy. He was a man who appreciated the art of being neat and orderly, but not to such extremes.

The captain himself was seated at his desk, calmly going over his maps. He glanced up when he heard the door shut with a thunk.

Eric's escort had left him alone with the unpredictable pirate captain.

"Come in. Make yerself comfortable," the captain said with false cordiality. "We have much to discuss on this fine day."

Eric took a step of uncertainty toward the desk. "I have nothing to discuss with you, pirate," he said, with quiet vehemence.

The captain's eyes narrowed. "Ye will once I have informed ye of me name." A nasty smile spread across his lips. "Of course, if ye would prefer to be fed to th' sharks . . ."

Eric stiffened. "What is it that you want?"

"Years ago, I served under yer father's leadership. I was like a brother to him. He trusted me with his life, which, unfortunately, met such a devastating end."

Eric was suddenly curious. Begrudgingly, he asked, "Who are you to have gained such trust from my father?"

"Me name is Bartholomew Blanchard, Captain Blanch to me men."

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Eric. However, the reason why eluded him and he couldn't comprehend where he had heard it. Perhaps his father had mentioned the man at some point in time, but Eric more than likely hadn't been listing, or was otherwise preoccupied as a young boy usually was.

Captain Blanch didn't seem bothered that his name failed to make an impression on the young prince. He stood from his broad desk and started to pace, his hands clasped loosely behind his back.

"Afore yer father died, he bequeathed me with a treasured possession of his," the man continued. "Fer years I have had this particular treasure, but fer the life of me I could never seem to open it."

The captain stoped his pacing to give Eric his full attention. He looked like a man on a quest to find answers.

"I need a key," he stated. "A small gold key, to be precise. Th' very key yer father left ye before he met his tragic end."

Recognition suddenly dawned on Eric. He reached for the item in question, but realized his action and let his hand drop limply to his side.

"The only thing my father left me was a part of his kingdom," he said quietly, hoping to sound composed, although his heart was pounding a fast rhythm in his chest. "A kingdom in which I must hasten back to. If you allow me to live, that is."

The pirate captain let out a loud bark of laughter that chilled Eric to the bone.

"That depends, boy," he drawled out, "on rather yer going to cooperate." His gaze suddenly darkened, like the sky before a violent storm. "I also happen to know when a man be lyin'."

Eric stood up straighter. He refused to cower to this tyrant. "If you were more specific, I might be able to give you the answers you seek. What does this key we speak of go to? A chest, perhaps?"

Captain Blanch turned and strode over to the shelf containing the various leather-bound books. He swept his gaze over the bindings, then selected a large volume with dust caking the top of the pages. He brought it to the desk and set it down with a heavy thump. A cloud of dust rose, along with a musty scent.

Eric looked at the book, then up at the captain, expecting an explanation.

Captain Blanch gave an enigmatic smile. Rather than keep up the suspense, he opened up the book. Eric was surprised to find that it wasn't a book at all, but a hiding place for a smaller brown leather journal with a scarred binding, and pages that had turned yellow from age. What caught his attention was the brass lock keeping the book bound, its secrets from being sought out by the unworthy.

"Yer father gave this to me fer safekeeping," Captain Blanch growled. "Said only his son had th' key to unlock th' treasures hidden inside."

Eric felt a cool weight o his chest. He suddenly wanted to tear the chain from around his neck and toss the bloody thing in the ocean. It didn't matter to him if the key opened the book to secrets his father never told him.

But he remembered being given this key by his father years ago, with one request from him. "What ever you do, my son," his father had said, "do not let the key fall in the wrong hands. Guard it with your life."

And that's exactly what Eric had done for the past several years. He'd worn the damned key around his neck, never questioning his father's reasons, but obeying like he always did. As the years went by Eric had regarded the key as nothing but something to remember his father by. He had never stopped to think just how important—or dangerous—this key was.

Now, he was facing a man who possessed the lock and expected the key to be handed over to him, no questions asked.

Do not let it fall in the wrong hands . . .

Eric realized he couldn't allow the journal to be opened. The secrets inside could be dangerous, and he would rather die than let a pirate like Blanchard discover just what they were.

Captain Blanch seemed to sense the bold reluctance in Eric, because a slow smile—cold and merciless—spread across his scarred face.

"Take all th' time ye need, boy," he said. "But until ye decide to cooperate, there be no food for ye to sate yer hunger, no sunlight to warm yer skin. Th' only company ye will have be th' rats."

Eric wasn't fazed by the threat. He squared his shoulders, refusing to speak.

"So be it. Luddy!" Captain Blanch bellowed, "get yer bloody arse in here and take the prince back to his cell."

The door open to reveal the pirate who had escorted Eric up. There was a smug smile on his face. He grabbed Eric roughly by the arm and dragged him out.

Eric only got a scant minute to breath in the fresh sea air. A moment later, he was thrown back into the brig, where the air was damp and the only light came from the cracks in the ceiling above him.

He turned to face the wall, then reached into his shirt and pulled out the chain. The small, golden key dangling before him taunted him. He closed his fingers over it.

The key could be dangerous. But he realized something else, something that made his heart clench painfully in his chest.

It was also the key to seeing Ariel again.


	5. Chapter V

A/N: I apologize for the late update. Life got a little hectic and took me away from my writing time. But hopefully I will have more time this week to update more often. Again, thank you for the reviews and the reads. Enjoy this next chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid

{}{}{}

Meanwhile, Ariel was making haste. She swam quickly through the cool, dark ocean with a fervent determination. Nothing could deter her from her mission. She was going to find the pirate ship and save her husband no matter who or what stood in her way.

Just an hour before, Ariel had run into Flounder. Now she had company. Her friend refused to leave her side, and had insisted he could be of help.

So the two of them set off with a purpose. It was nearing evening now, and although they had yet to come upon the pirate ship, Ariel knew they had made good progress.

They stopped to take a break in the shelter of a grotto. Ariel sank down into the sand, relieved to rest her aching arms and fin. Flounder floated languidly besides her.

"'This is just like old times, Ariel," Flounder remarked, smiling his goofy smile. "An adventure, huh?"

Ariel gave a dainty shrug. "I suppose." She was too worried about Eric to feel her friend's enthusiasm. "We should continue on soon. I would like to find the ship before the sun sets."

Flounder nodded. "Okay. If you say so, Ariel." He hesitated, but then spoke up again. "Shouldn't we ask your father to help? I mean, pirates are dangerous . . . "

Ariel sighed. "I don't want Daddy involved," she admitted quietly. "I understand that pirates are dangerous, and for that reason I don't want anyone else involved in my troubles."

"But you involved me," Flounder pointed out.

"You insisted on coming." To soften her words, Ariel poked him teasingly on his chest. "I couldn't do this without you, Flounder. Thank you for coming."

Flounder nodded. "Sure thing, Ariel. Anything for you."

"It's getting late. Shall we continue?"

Together, the two of them left the grotto and continued their swim. Ariel headed for the surface to get a better view of the surrounding waters. As she poked her head out of the water, she noted that the sun was beginning to set. It casted rays of oranges, reds and pinks over the still water. It was a magnificent sight, one that usually sent awe coursing through her.

But not tonight.

Ariel was too worried to appreciate the beauty of nature, and instead focused her attention on scanning the horizon.

She gasped. "There!"

Flounder poked his head out of the water. "What?" he asked.

Ariel pointed to the ship in the distant. It was too far away to see the flag, but she knew it was the pirates by the feeling she felt in her heart. Eric was near. She just hoped he was unharmed.

"Oh, I see," Flounder said in excitement. "We found it."

Ariel dove under water and set a moderate pace through the sea. She anticipated in finding Eric, but she wanted to reserve her energy. To have to stop to rest again would hinder her and Flounder's progress.

Several hours later, when darkness had descended and the sky was blanketed with millions of twinkling stars, Ariel resurfaced. They had reached the ship, and she had broken out of the water close enough to touch the rough, wooden sides. Flounder surfaced besides her, panting from exertion.

"Is this it?" he whispered breathily.

Ariel paused to listen. Over the sounds of gently lapping water rose a lively sailor tune being played from a flute. Laughter rang out, sounding rough and calloused from years on the sea. Boots tapped along to the music. Someone shouted several crude words, then there was a grunt as a fist collided with a jaw and the victim landed on the deck with a heavy thump.

Ariel shuttered. "Yes, this is it." She wondered how she was going to find Eric. The thought of crossing any of the seamen above wasn't something she wanted to do, especially now that they had been consuming heavy amounts of rum. A man who had had his fill of drink was an unpredictable one who could get as mean as a shark.

"I think that perhaps I should sneak aboard," Ariel whispered to her friend.

Flounder's eyes went wide. "What? No! You—" Ariel slapped a hand over his mouth, hushing him.

"Shh. I'll be alright. You stay here and keep watch."

"What are you gonna do once you find the prince?" Flounder asked in a near whisper. "We can't swim all the way back with him, can we?"

Ariel mentally groaned. She had been in such a haste to get to Eric, worried that he'd be harmed, that she hadn't thought of how she was going to get him home once she rescued him.

Flounder was right; he was human, and he didn't have the stamina to swim long distances. And she didn't have the strength to help him swim, no matter if she was adept at making her way through the ocean currents.

Sighing, Ariel decided not to worry yet. "I suppose I'll just plan as I go. When the time comes, perhaps I'll think of something."

"Okay. What happens if you get caught?"

So many questions she hadn't thought of. Suddenly frustrated, Ariel twisted a lock of her hair around her finger and pulled at it in agitation. "If I get caught, I want you to go home. I don't need you to be in danger, either."

Flounder didn't seem to like that idea. He flapped his fins anxiously until they were a blur of blue and yellow. "If you get caught, I'm going to King Triton," he decided. When Ariel started to shake her head, he hurried on. "If you tell me not to, I'll go anyway. I'll worry sick if I don't . . . "

Ariel decided not to argue with him. Instead, she gave him a pat of reassurance on the head. "I'll be just fine."

Flounder muttered something unintelligible under his breath as Ariel swam for the latter etched on the side of the boat. She began her climb up, and by the time she had reached the top, her tail had vanished. In place were her legs.

And she was naked.

"Another thing I didn't think about in my haste," she muttered in disgust. Drawing up her legs to her chest, she shivered. Now that she was no longer a mermaid, her body wasn't adjusting well to the chilly night air. Goosebumps rose up along her body where the wind brushed against her skin.

Not deterred, Ariel ignored her nude state and peeked through the small opening that acted as a drain for water to pass through.

Pirates! So many of them that her head started to spin.

Ariel gulped the sea air into her lungs. She was suddenly feeling nauseated. All the warnings her father had given her, all the stories she'd heard of these barbaric men, made her suddenly realize the danger she was in. Would the pirates kill her given the chance? Would they ravish her until she was broken, her spirit torn and lifeless?

Ariel clenched her fist. She couldn't allow these thoughts to deter her from finding her husband and rescuing him from these vile men. She had to be brave although her heart raced in her chest, pounding so loud she feared it would give her presence away.

She took another deep breath of air into her lungs.

It was now or never.

{}{}{}

Eric wanted nothing more but to close his eyes. He was riddled with exhaustion and he could barely stand. But to escape into the clutches of sleep would be to let his guard down, and that was something he couldn't afford to do.

He needed to live.

Eric wrapped his arms around the rusty metal of the brig, leaning his full weight against it, willing himself to stay awake. The rough, tarnished wall of his prison pressed into his skin. It offered pain enough to keep his mind focused on the hurt rather than the sleep his body so desperately craved.

In the darkness, where he had yet to hear anything but the unpleasant sound of rats scampering across the soiled floor, was the barely audible creaking of a door being opened on its hinges. Eric glanced up. He expected to see one of his captors coming down to torment him with nasty jibes, but the form coming tentatively through the darkness was too small.

"Eric?"

Eric's senses became wide-awake. "Ariel?"

A familiar red head emerged out of the dark, groping through the dim lighting. When she saw him her eyes misted with tears of relief.

Eric was both shocked and elated to see her. But then he realized she had not a stitch of clothing on, save for the seashells shielding her breast, and he nearly lost it.

"My God, woman," Eric growled. "Do you have a death wish?" He tore off his shirt and attempted to tug it over her head. Ariel accommodated him by pulling it on. He was satisfied to find that it fell past her knees, covering most of her body.

Then he had other questions, other concerns, and they were enough to completely overwhelm him.

"What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get here?" Eric asked, reaching through the bars to take her small hands in his large ones.

Ariel smiled at him. "I willed myself to become a mermaid again," she whispered excitedly. "I wanted to come rescue you from those vile men."

"Love, you could get hurt if you are caught. These men are dangerous."

"I understand that. But I couldn't leave you at their hands, Eric." Her bottom lip trembled. "I can't live without you. How long would it have taken for your men to find you? By then it could have been too late."

Eric rubbed his thumbs over Ariel's knuckles. He liked the feel of her soft skin under the callused pads of his fingers. "I know this is going to be difficult, but I need you to leave," he murmured. "You aren't safe here."

Ariel shook her head. "I'm not leaving you." A single tear slid down her cheek, and Eric gently wiped it away with his knuckles.

"Don't cry, love. I promise you that everything will be alright. You have my word."

"I still refuse to leave you," Ariel said, defiantly. "I would trade my voice again in a heartbeat if it meant remaining by your side. Don't push me away."

Eric mentally swore. Ariel just didn't seem to understand the danger she was in, and it didn't seem as if his words were going to get through to her. If the pirates found out there was a woman aboard . . .

"Ariel, I want you to listen carefully," Eric said hastily, squeezing her hands to gain her full attention. "I want you to go get help. Lead my men to me. That's the only way I will be able to become free again."

"But these men will hurt you," Ariel cried out.

"Trust me when I say that they won't." Eric suddenly remembered the key, and slid the chain from around his neck. He held it out to her. "Take this, Ariel. Keep it safe for me. If it gets into the wrong hands . . . "

Ariel eyed the key with interest. She took it from him, fingering the intricate designs on the hilt. "It's beautiful. What does it go to?"

"My father's journal. A journal that holds many secrets."

She looked up at him, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Are they the kind of secrets that reveal dangerous things? Is that why you want me to have this?"

Eric nodded. "Yes. Guard it with your heart."

Ariel slipped the chain around her neck. She tucked the key under the shirt to conceal it from greedy eyes that meant to seek it and use it for wrong.

Eric realized that she was running out of time, that the pirates could discover her presence if she didn't leave now. "Go," he urged, imploring her with his eyes. "Please."

Ariel hesitated, but a creak from overhead caused her to jump. Her gaze shot back to Eric's, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too." Ariel began to retrace her steps, walking backwards. "I'll be back, Eric. I won't rest until you are safe."

Eric nodded. "I know. Now go."

She turned and the darkness swallowed her up. Eric listened to her retreating footsteps, already missing her bright presence but relieved that she was leaving. If something were to happen to her he would never forgive himself.

The scream that suddenly rang out through the darkness caused his heart to skip a beat. He searched the darkness with a wild desperation until his gaze settled on the light pooling in through the open hatch.

A filthy pirate had his hands on Eric's wife, and she was struggling to wiggle free. Eric banged on the enclosure that trapped him.

"Let her go!" he growled, in both anger and fear. "Get your bloody hands off of her!"

The pirate named Luddy gave a nasty grin. "That's fer the cap'n to decide," he drawled out. Then he dragged Ariel up the steps by her wrist, causing her to cry out and Eric to roar with furry.

The trapdoor shut with a bang.

Eric was once more entrapped in darkness.

{}{}{}

Flounder was circling the ship and muttering to himself when he heard a commotion above. Curiosity got the better of him. He rose to the surface and peeked out of the water to see what was happening on deck.

His stomach sank all the way down to the bottom of the ocean.

Jumping jelly fish! Ariel had been caught by the vile pirates!

Flounders first reaction was the panic. But rather than act, he watched in frozen horror as his friend was dragged kicking and screaming across the deck. The pirate holding her captive slapped her. She fell silent, though Flounder could make out the tear tracks on her cheeks.

Flounder didn't know what to do. He could go get the sea king, but Ariel had made herself clear that she didn't want her father involved. She must have had a logical reason behind her wish to keep her father out of this mess. But right now, it seemed King Triton was the only one who could help them.

Flounder was about to make the decision to hightail it back to Atlantica when a familiar Jamaican crab poked his head out of the water.

"Sebastian!" Flounder wailed, happy to see the crab but on the verge of hysterics. "They got Ariel!"

Sebastian gasped, looking faint. "Oh, da sea king is going to kill me!" But he calmed down and decided to take charge, seeing that Flounder was in no condition to do so. "You wait here, my friend. I will go and get Ariel out of dis mess."

The crab swam off, intent on his mission. He arrived on board the deck of the ship just as a mean-looking pirate disappeared with Ariel through a pair of doors. Determined, Sebastian hurried in the direction they went and squeezed under the door.

He found himself in a cabin. Though everything was giant in size to him, he swallowed back his fear. His only concern right now was helping Ariel.

A voice suddenly boomed through the cabin, shaking the walls.

"She be with th' prince, ye say?"

The pirate holding the princess captive in a rough hold nodded his head. "Aye, sir. She was speakin' to him. They was makin' escape plans."

A short man with the jagged scar on his cheek approached Ariel and took her chin roughly in his hand. "What is yer name, lassie?"

Ariel responded by spitting in his face. The pirate captain laughed nastily as he casually dabbed at his face with a handkerchief.

"Feisty, aren't ye?" A dark gleam settled in his eyes and his hand squeezed with more intensity around her chin, causing Ariel to cry out. "If not yer name, then what be yer standin' with th' prince?"

"They was talkin' 'bout love when I caught 'em," the other pirate mused with a shrug. "Lovers, perhaps?"

The captain smiled. "Good. I shall use th' wench as leverage. Luddy, escort her to a cabin and see that none of th' men touch her. My wrath will be th' consequence if she is harmed."

"Aye, sir," Luddy replied.

Sebastian hurried to Ariel. He caught her eye, because when she saw him, she held out her hand. Sebastian jumped inside. He settled in the palm of her hand, knowing it was too late to make their escape now.

He hoped Flounder had enough sense to go fetch King Triton. The sea king was their only hope now.


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy. And thanks to all who have reviewed and read my story. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid

{}{}{}

Ariel was asleep now on a lumpy bed nailed to the floor. Sebastian kept vigil on the pillow by her head, his eye on the door. He didn't trust these pirates. They were the kind of people who wouldn't hesitate to kill a poor crab and eat him for supper, nor would they feel the least bit of remorse for harming an innocent girl.

Sebastian found himself wondering why he was always getting involved in troubling situations such as the ones Ariel always seemed to find herself in. One of these days he was going to retire. He was going to put all this perilous business behind him and spend the rest of his days in the comfort of Atlantica, where he didn't have to worry about becoming a crab on a platter.

Until then, it was his duty to look after Ariel until she was safe again. The Sea King was depending on him. Sebastian vowed he would protect Ariel with his life, even if it meant sacrificing his own.

"Da things I do for you, child," he muttered to Ariel. The princess stirred, but didn't awaken from her troubled sleep. Her mind must have been plagued with nightmares, as a distraught expression caused her brow to crease with anxiety.

Sebastian sighed. He could have done with a few winks as well, but sleep would elude him as long as he was on watch duty.

Several hours must have passed, as dawn's new light broke through the sky and poured in through the small, round window above the bed. The sound of the sea water lapping against the hull of the ship aroused Sebastian from his daze. Tired and disoriented, he nudged Ariel's shoulder with his pincer to awaken her.

Ariel stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, she looked befuddled.

"Sebastian?" she muttered in a voice hoarse from sleep. She shivered, Eric's shirt failing to keep her warm in the chill that permeated the tiny cabin.

"I am here, child," Sebastian said.

Beyond the thick door that barred them in came the sounds of a bell being rung, announcing that it was time for a change in shifts. Several shouts rang out in the cool morning air. Boots thumped on the deck, and several foul curses left the mouths of men as they shuffled to their stations to begin their assigned duties.

"I want to go home," Ariel whispered, hugging her arms around her knees. "These men are barbaric. How do I save Eric from them?"

Sebastian didn't have an answer. All he could do was remain by her side, silent and sullen.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing the brute named Luddy. Ariel quickly scooped up Sebastian and stood from the bed, putting on a brave face. Without a word, the man grabbed her by the elbow and escorted her out. Ariel knew it would be unwise to fight him. She went quietly, ignoring the blatant looks of interest she received from the pirates as her and Luddy made their way along the deck to the captain's quarters.

Once their destination was reached, Luddy didn't bother to knock on the door before escorting Ariel inside.

"Ah, there she be," Captain Blanch drawled out.

Eric, who stood before the pirate, and who had been given another shirt to replace the one he'd given to Ariel, spun around. The look on his face was one of both relief and concern. Ariel wanted to go to him, but Luddy kept a firm hold of her elbow in his rough hand.

"Now let me make meself clear once more that we are all assembled," Captain Blanch said. His narrowed eyes bore into Eric's. "Th' key. I need ye to hand it over willingly. If ye do not do as I order—" he made a motion with his hand, and suddenly, Luddy had a knife pressed to the soft flesh on Ariel's neck, "—I will have her killed before yer very eyes."

Eric's resolve was finally shattered. His wife's life was now in his hands, and he wasn't about to watch her die before him because he foolishly hesitated. He'd lost her once; he wasn't going to loose her again.

"Put the knife down," Eric growled. A sweat had broken out on his palms, making his hands slick and clammy. "The key is yours. Let her go . . . "

Captain Blanch nodded, and Luddy released Ariel. He thrust her at Eric. Eric caught her as she stumbled, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his chest.

"Are you harmed?" he murmured worriedly, searching her gaze as he held her at arms-length. He saw the fear in her eyes, but was helpless as to how he could reassure her.

"No. Are you alright?" Ariel asked. When Eric nodded, she sighed. "The key. Should I give it to him?"

"We have no other choice, love."

Eric gently slid his fingers around her neck and unclasped the chain. Once the key was in his hand, he slapped it on the desk.

Captain Blanch snatched it up as if afraid it would vanish. He studied the key with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Finally. Th' key that unlocks David's secrets."

Eric wondered why the pirate hadn't just slaughtered him to get to the key and be done with it, but the reason eluded him and it made his stomach roil dwelling on it. Perhaps there was something else Eric was needed for. After all, his father, King David, had been a cunning man. He had encrypted his letters in code, his maps like a puzzle to be solved before the secrets could be found, and his orders like a riddle. He had been a wise king. His methods had been passed down to his son, but Eric had yet to find use for his father's confusing ways.

Captain Blanch took down the red leather-bound book that served as a hiding place to the journal that once belonged to Eric's father. The pirate looked calm and expressionless on the outside, but the anticipation in his eyes was easy to see.

Ariel tugged on Eric's shirt until he glanced down at her. "Is that your father's journal?" she whispered.

Eric nodded.

"The one with the dangerous secrets?"

There was a muffled, sharp inhale of breath from Ariel's hand. Eric looked down, surprised to see Sebastian, his wife's loyal friend, glaring up at him as if this entire situation was his fault.

"Silence!" Captain Blanch ordered sharply. He had taken the journal from its hiding place and was carefully inserting the key. Eric inhaled sharply, holding his breath.

The key turned. The lock was undone. The secrets inside were set free.

A big, ugly smile that made the scar on his face appear more jagged stretched across Captain Blanch's lips.

"Ah! At last . . . "

He opened up the journal and removed a folded piece of parchment that was yellowed with age. A map, perhaps? The captain carefully unfolded it and spread it out on the vast surface of the desk.

Indeed, it was a map. Eric recognized the eloquent scrawl of his father and a lump formed in his throat. He was suddenly hit by a powerful force of nostalgic for what was gone, swallowed within the depths of the sea. In this moment, he wished his father was present, because he would know just what to do.

Eric didn't. All he could accomplish was holding Ariel close, protecting her, while his gaze was frozen to the map.

Luddy, curious, ambled over and peered down at the map. He scratched his grizzled beard and frowned.

"That be a strange map, cap'n," he muttered. "D'ye think yer friend was right in th' head when 'e drew it?"

Captain Blanch looked up at Luddy with an expression of disgust on his face. "It is in code, ye blitherin' sea dog." He glanced sharply at Eric. "Only th' son of David can decipher it."

Eric tilted his chin up in defiance. "That is, if I agree to read it," he proclaimed darkly.

"If ye don't read it, I will toss yer woman overboard fer th' bloody sharks."

Ariel bristled in her husband's arms. "I can swim," she bit out.

Sebastian groaned in her hand. "Hush, child. Dat pirate, he doesn't need ta know dat you are a—"

Eric clamped a hand over the crab's mouth to keep him from saying anything more. He was rewarded when Sebastian gave him a good pinch.

"I'll decipher it," Eric growled, jerking his hand away, which was smarting from pain. "But you have to promise that nothing will happen to Ariel."

The captain nodded. "Fair enough. Luddy, take this wench back to her cabin and give her a morsel to eat," he barked. "And see to it that she is kept safe."

"Aye, cap'n," Luddy muttered. He reached for Ariel, but she refused for him to take hold of her elbow again. Instead, she reluctantly left Eric and walked to the door without a backwards glance.

Luddy grunted and followed her.

When the door shut with a thump, Eric resignedly sidled over to the desk. As much as he didn't want to uncover whatever secret his father had kept hidden all these years, he knew he had no other choice. It was either do as the pirate wanted or have Ariel harmed. He was glad she had Sebastian. Although he and the crab didn't see eye-to-eye on much, he trusted that Sebastian would look after Ariel for the time being.

"I'll need a quill, an inkwell, and a fresh piece of parchment," Eric said, glancing back at Captain Blanch, who was hovering nearby. The man did as told and slapped down the requested objects besides the map.

"Anything else ye'll be requirin'?" he asked in a growl.

"Not presently."

Eric picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink.

{}{}{}

Ariel was getting restless sitting inside the tiny cabin. Her attempts at pacing hadn't gone overly well, as there wasn't much room to accomplish that feat anyhow.

She plopped back down on the bed with a sigh. Sebastian was resting on a small table propped up against the wall, and hadn't moved from his post in two hours, even when Luddy brought in a cloth wrapped around stale bread and a mushy apple for Ariel to sate her hunger with. Ariel assumed her friend was keeping watch. But what could he do to protect her, being a small crab and all?

Sebastian must have sensed her gaze, because he turned to look at her. "Young lady, when dis is over, you must pledge dat you will never look for trouble again," he said sternly. "I am getting too old for all dis excitement."

Ariel smiled. "I'm pleased to have your company," she told him. "Even if we are surrounded by dangerous pirates."

Sebastian harrumphed, then continued to keep watch on the door.

It seemed as if an eternity had passed before Luddy came back. When he opened the door, late afternoon sunlight pooled across the floor. His gaze fell on Sebastian, and a thoughtful frown marred his expression.

"Ol' One-Eye Bill would pitch a fit if 'e knew there be a crab on board," he grumbled as he tossed Ariel another wrapped cloth of food. "Bad luck, he'd say."

Ariel was curious. "Why?" she asked, although she didn't expect a decent answer from him. He was a pirate, after all.

Luddy shrugged, and surprised Ariel when he answered her. "One-Eye Bill is superstitious, is all. 'e believes 'n mermaids 'n curses 'n all that."

"Oh. Do you believe that mermaids are real?"

Sebastian shot Ariel a warning look, but she ignored him.

"Mermaids?" Luddy scratched at his jaw. "Hmm. I heard stories." His disposition suddenly changed and he scowled at her. "I shouldn't be speakin' to ye. Ear yer food and keep mum, ye hear?"

The face of a youth suddenly peaked behind the door, curiosity shining in his blue eyes. A mop of red, unruly haired covered his head, and his face was awash with freckles from long days out in the sun.

Ariel saw him and smiled. She wondered what such a young boy was doing on a ship full of fierce pirates.

Luddy turned, his scowl deepening. "Remember what I said 'bout comin' near th' young lady? I'd flay yer arse bare, boy."

"I'm curious, is all," the boy said. "One-Eye Bill keeps sayin' that it be a curse to have a woman aboard. That true, Uncle Luddy?"

"It be true enough fer some people, James," Luddy grumbled. He made a shooing motion with his hand and waved young James away. He was about to leave when Ariel spoke up.

"You seem like a nice enough hum—I mean man. Would you escort me on deck and allow me to stretch my legs?"

Luddy acted like she'd suggested he take a dive in shark-infested waters. "Cap'n would have me hide if I allowed ye to set foot from yer cabin," he growled.

"I'm actually quite harmless," Ariel persisted, flashing him a winning smile.

"Pardon me, but ye be dressed like a whore. Th' men would all over ye."

Ariel wasn't offended by his words. "If you kindly find me more decent attire . . . "

Luddy frowned. Ariel smiled.

"I can tell wonderful stories," she continued. She'd heard tell from Eric that sea men loved a good story. Pirates would be no different.

Luddy surprised her again. He smiled. It wasn't a pretty smile, neither did it make his rough appearance any softer, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Sit tight, m'lady. I'll see what I can do."


	7. Chapter VII

A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews. It warms my heart to know that so many readers are enjoying my story. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid

{}{}{}

Eric was exhausted. His neck ached from leaning over the desk, and his eyes burned. But he had finally finished deciphering his father's map. For several hours, he'd spent tirelessly retracing each line of the map, solving each riddle written in his father's familiar hand. The result was a map with precise and accurate directions to an island where a treasure had been buried long ago by King David himself.

Captain Blanch ambled over from the window where he had been standing and peered down at the map. He thoughtfully rubbed his chin, examining Eric's work without a hint of emotion on his face. It was difficult to read what he was thinking.

Finally, the captain straightened. He fetched a long piece of rolled parchment from the chest in the corner, spread it out on the desk, and jabbed his finger at an uncharted area that had yet to be mapped.

"Here be th' island yer father speaks of," he said.

"You would risk sailing uncharted waters to reach this unknown island?" Eric asked contemptuously.

The pirate smiled. "I would, aye. To some it might be a fools errand, but to a pirate it be but another adventure."

Captain Blanch wrapped his bony fingers around the neck of a bottle and tore off the cork with his teeth. "To th' finding of a lifetime," he said, before taking a swig of rum. The amber liquid dribbled down his scraggly beard.

Eric, feeling repulsed, glanced away.

"Do ye have any idea what this treasure be?" Captain Blanch suddenly asked.

If Eric had known, he suspected he would have gone after it years ago just for the taste of an adventure to quell the youthful audacity inside him.

"No," he replied. He trailed his gaze over the map, wondering what his father had hid that was so valuable to have needed to be kept hidden from the eyes of men such as pirates.

"Long ago, yer father was a brave sea-man. He sentenced many a pirate ships to th' bottom of th' sea in his day. He was always intent on protecting his kingdom, no matter if his duty put him in th' direct path of death on an occasion or two.

"One day, he came upon a pirate ship with cannons still smokin' from a recent attack. Yer father had th' ship raided and th' men captured. He took the treasure, had th' pirates vessel torched, and hid the precious jewel on an island."

Captain Blanch took another swig of rum. Eric watched him, silently yearning to hear the rest of the story of his father's daring escapades at sea.

The pirate continued, a dark, enigmatic gleam in his eyes.

"Do ye know what that treasure was?" He set the bottle of rum down with a thump on the desk. "Tell me, Prince Eric of Denmark. Do you believe in legends?"

"It depends on what that legend is," Eric replied evasively. He hadn't believed in the stories the sailors used to tell about mermaids, but after being rescued by one on the eve of his eighteenth birthday, his mind was now changed.

"Then ye have heard of King Triton, yes?"

My father-in-law, Eric thought, almost smiling. "Stories, yes," he muttered instead.

Captain Blanch took a seat in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. "Well, I'm out to prove that those stories be real," he said, much to Eric's sudden discomfiture. The captain fixed him with a hard stare. "Th' treasure yer father plundered from th' pirate ship happens to be th' crown of Queen Athena, King Triton's deceased wife."

Eric had to contain the sudden urge to stare with his mouth gaped open. He was shocked beyond words. "A crown?" he stuttered, finding it hard to conceal his shock'.

Captain Blanch gave a curt nod. "Aye, a crown. It is said that this crown be th' key to summoning th' Sea King himself."

As those words sunk in, Eric felt dread fill him to the core. He had the sudden urge to protect his father-in-law from these wicked men who wished to potentially harm him.

But how? He was merely a prince with a humble upbringing. King Triton was a powerful king, and his powers surpassed any Eric had every believed to be of this world.

Still, he couldn't let the people of his wife be discovered. They had lived in peace for so long without the interference of humans. Eric couldn't let that peace be broken.

Although he wanted very-much to grab the map he had drawn and destroy it, the safety of Ariel depended on him keeping quiet and going along with Captain Blanch until he could come up with a way to save Ariel and her people from being discovered by the unscrupulous race of pirates. With that thought in mind, he put an amicable smile on his face.

"I will help you find this treasure my father hid," he said with forced calmness. "That is, in exchange for Ariel's safety. That's all I ask. Do we have an accord?"

Captain Blanch nodded curtly. "Aye. We have an accord." He stood up from his chair and motioned for Eric to follow him.

"I will give ye full order of th' helm to take me to th' island," he said as they walked out into the cooling evening air. "But if ye try anything foolish, th' accord is off."

"Understood," Eric said tersely.

When they reached the deck, he stopped in his tracks and stared incredulously at the sight before him.

A crowd of pirates were gathered around Ariel, who had been given a pair of trousers to don over Eric's shirt. She was intent on telling them a tale. They were so engrossed in her melodic voice and vivid story-telling that none of them heard their captain enter the scene.

The spectacle was actually quite amusing. A hoard of men, scraggly, unshaven and unscrupulous with shady backgrounds behind them, were gazing upon Ariel like children. They were hanging to her every word, anticipating what was to come next in the story she was weaving.

Captain Blanch had a deep frown on his face. His men had turned from fearless cutthroats to placable souls by a single woman. His frown turned into a furious scowl.

"Men! Get yer bloody arses back to work!" he bellowed, causing his crew to scatter and scramble back to their posts.

Captain Blanch turned his furry on Ariel. His face had gone red. He looked as if he'd been in the sun for far too long. Eric rushed forward to intervene, placing himself in front of Ariel to keep her from this pirate's unpredictable temper.

"If you lay a hand on my wife or say a bloody word to her, our accord is off," he growled.

Captain Blanch took a step back, but his eyes still held his anger.

"I will honor our accord," he said icily. "But if yer wife distracts me men again, there will be consequences."

"Understood."

Eric turned to face Ariel. He gave her a silent look of warning before following Captain Blanch to the helm, where he was to take over the duty of steering the ship.

He would speak to Ariel later. Until then, he hoped she would go back to her cabin and stay out of the trouble that often than not seemed to follow her like a shadow.

{}{}{}

That evening, when it was late and the moon was high in the sky, Eric was permitted to go to Ariel and spend the night besides her. He had been surprised when Luddy came with the new orders from Captain Blanch. No more would he dread having to spend the night in a dank cell.

Eric left his post and dragged his tired body to the cabin. He knocked softly before stepping inside.

Sebastian was resting on the pillow near Ariel's head, his eyes wide-open. He glanced up with a glare in Eric'a direction.

"Quiet, man. Ariel is sleeping," he hissed.

Eric quietly removed his boots and set them by the door. "You don't need to keep watch on her now." It still felt foolish conversing with a crab, but considering said-crab could talk back, he supposed he wasn't going insane.

Sebastian harrumphed. "It is my duty to protect her. But if you can manage it, I will take my leave and spend da rest of da night where I belong—in da sea."

The crab hopped off the bed and scuttled to the door. He disappeared underneath without a backwards glance.

Eric took a seat on the edge of the bed, and it dipped from his weight. A smile tugged at his lips. Ariel looked so peaceful in her sleep that he couldn't resist but to gently run his knuckles down her soft cheek.

Ariel stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. "Eric?" she whispered sleepily.

"Shh, I'm here. Sebastian left to go back to sea."

Eric tugged off his shirt and tossed it on the small table besides the bed. He stretched out next to his wife, folding his hands behind his head in languid fashion.

Ariel curled up against him and rested her head on his chest. "You're warm."

Eric was suddenly concerned when his wife shivered and pressed herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her close and offer up some of his body heat.

"What does Capitan Blanch want with us?" Ariel asked through a yawn.

Eric stiffened. He didn't want to lie to her, but the truth might scare her.

"He wants me to find a treasure for him that my father hid years ago," he answered, stating a bit of the truth. "If I do, it'll mean our freedom. And this brings us to today on the deck."

Ariel sighed. "Don't sound so disapproving, Eric. These men are actually quite harmless. All they wanted was a little story, which I told them. There is no harm in that."

"Please promise me you'll stay in the cabin from now on," Eric implored. "These men are still dangerous, and Captain Blanchard doesn't take kindly to you distracting his men from their duties."

"I understand. I won't interfere again."

Ariel sounded so forlorn that Eric couldn't help but sigh. He didn't want to make her upset, but at the same time, he wanted to be certain that she followed his orders.

"I only have your best interest at heart, love," Eric murmured. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Until I honor my end of the accord with Captain Blanchard, we need to tread lightly and try not to upset anyone, especially the captain."

Ariel muttered something against his chest that he didn't quite comprehend. Then she wiggled closer in an attempt to get more comfortable. Once she was settled, Eric was sure sleep would soon claim her.

He was wrong.

"Eric, I feel like I don't much know about your past," she muttered. "Tell me about your family."

"Well, there was my mother and father. Theirs was an arranged marriage," Eric told her. "But despite that, it was a happy one. They were blessed with two children, Adalric, who is my eldest brother, and—"

"You have a brother?" Ariel asked, sounding incredulous. "But you never told me!"

Eric had his reasons why he didn't like to speak of his eldest brother, but he supposed he shouldn't have kept the man's presence in the dark. Ariel deserved to know.

"Adalric is the king of Denmark, whereas I rule over only a portion of the land," he explained. "But since the day father died and my brother was crowned king, we have kept our distances. We never really got along, to be truthful. I don't agree with how my brother rules over our people."

"Is that why your brother didn't attend our wedding?" Ariel asked.

"No." Neither did he acknowledge it or send a gift, the bastard. "But that doesn't matter to me. For years I've succeeded on my own to run part of the kingdom given to me, and I have never needed my brother."

"But sometimes it's nice to have an older sibling to look up to," Ariel argued. "I have six older sisters. Life was very interesting growing up. We each had our differences, but in the end we are sisters and the bond between us has always been a strong one."

Eric fingered a strand of Ariel's silky red hair, running it between his thumb and forefinger.

"That might be so, but not all siblings get along, love. Although, I suppose things would have been different if my father hadn't doted upon me . . . "

For years, Eric had known he was the favored son. He had strove to be the man his father wanted him to be, and in turn, had gained favor where his brother had not.

Adalric had always been an impulsive one—still was. His lust for power had gotten him the things he wanted, but it hadn't earned him respect from their father. Only disappointment and despair had filled King David when he gazed upon his eldest son. But because of the law, it was Adalric's birthright to become king when father passed on. Because of that the land ruled under Adalric suffered from his unwise choices and his audacity to act impulsively.

Eric sighed. There was nothing he could do but watch from afar and hope his brother's actions didn't provoke war from the surrounding countries.

"You would be a wise and wonderful king," Ariel murmured sleepily.

Eric smiled. "Thank you, love. My father thought so, too." He tugged up the thin wool blanket around her and tenderly kissed her brow. "Sweet dreams, my little mermaid . . . "

Ariel didn't respond. She was already fast asleep.


	8. Chapter VIII

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. But here is the next chapter, which I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all who have stuck by me and this story. Without further ado, I give you chapter eight. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid

{}{}{}

It didn't take long to reach their destination. But the journey was a difficult one, especially when a storm began to brew on the horizon, bringing with it forceful winds that billowed the sails.

Eric was once more in charge at the helm. Ever so often he would take a glance at his crudely-drawn map, hoping his calculations were accurate and that they sailed in the right direction.

By mid-afternoon, when the sun was beating down and sweat dripped into his eyes, Eric withdrew a spyglass and took a peek at the horizon. His heart leapt.

Land.

Refolding the instrument, Eric frowned and wondered still if it would be wise to continue to sail until they reached the island. He couldn't help but feel anxious. The anxiety was so deep within him that it caused his stomach to lurch and dread to stab at his heart.

The mer people were in danger. If Eric continued to sail toward land, he would be leading the pirates to a treasure that could mean harm to Ariel's race. But if he didn't, what would happen to his wife? He shuttered thinking of what the pirates would do to Ariel if he refused to honor the accord made between him and Captain Blanch.

Eric was suddenly awash with guilt. Perhaps he should have told Ariel what Blanchard was after. After all, the treasure did belong to her mother, and she had a right to know.

But if she knew, Eric reasoned, she would act impulsively to stop the pirates from getting their hands on it.

He couldn't allow that. He also knew he couldn't let Captain Blanch take the treasure. But how could he stop the inevitable from happening?

Eric clenched his hands on the wheel. He wanted desperately to do what was right. But either way, someone would get hurt. It was a situation where the evil prevailed and the good was left to fight for their lives.

Frustrated, Eric wracked his mind for a plan of action. He would continue to sail. When the island was reached, there he could make his finale choice. If it meant he died trying then so be it. Compared to the many innocent lives that would be exposed if the treasure were to find itself in Captain Blanch's grasp, Eric would rather die protecting Ariel's people than save his own life.

With his mind made up, Eric sent Luddy down with a message to Captain Blanch.

Land had been spotted.

They reached land as the sun started to set. A flurry of activity broke out on deck as the men prepared to lay anchor and disembark.

Ariel was allowed to come out of her cabin, but Eric kept her close to his side. He wanted to keep her safe for as long as he could. It was also a comfort to have her warmth against him. He was then reminded of the love they had shared, and drank in the sweet memories to give him strength for the hours to come.

The pirates were too busy to notice the couple. Eric took advantage of the moment to give his wife instructions.

"I need you to promise me that, if anything should happen to me, I want you to leave me and go back to the sea, where you'll be safe."

Ariel looked startled. "What are you saying?"

"I can't let Blanchard get his hands on the treasure," Eric murmured softly. "If this means I die trying to stop him . . . "

Ariel's eyes filled up with tears. She gripped at his shirt, holding on to him with all her strength.

"I don't want you to die," she whispered tremulously. "I love you, Eric."

Eric cupped her chin in his hand. He ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"And I love you, too. But please promise me, Ariel. It will relieve me to know that you are safe."

Ariel nodded. "I promise."

"Good."

Eric dipped his head to capture her lips with his, kissing her softly. It was a kiss of farewell. If he didn't make it, he wanted her to remember their last moment being a tender one full of love. No regrets, although he could feel a blooming sorrow in the way Ariel clung to him.

"It's time fer ye to go," Luddy announced from behind the couple.

Eric drew away from Ariel. He saw the look of tenderness in Luddy's eyes as the pirate gazed upon Ariel, and suddenly he knew he could trust the man.

"Take care of her," he said, before turning and walking away.

Once he was settled in the row-boat with Captain Blanch and several of his men, Eric stole a glance to the ship. Ariel stood with Luddy on deck, watching him go with tears streaming down her cheeks. He smiled at her. It was his finale act of letting her known that everything was going to be alright.

When the boat neared shore, a broadly-built pirate with a permanent scowl on his face jumped out and tugged the boat to shore. Several other of the men gathered up their wits and followed suit.

Captain Blanch took a thoughtful look around him at the verdant island. It was a fair-sized area of land so thick with trees and vegetation that to trek through it would require a sword to clear a path suitable enough for ease of passage. The air was thick and humid despite the chill in the air, alive with the sounds of bird calls and other species who called the island home.

Eric unrolled the parchment where the map was drawn and quietly studied it. He had unraveled the riddles his father left, but they still continued to puzzled him. He looked up and glanced around at his surroundings.

"Well?" Captain Blanch said impatiently. "Where be th' treasure?"

Eric smiled grimly and pointed to a thick strand of trees. "Through there, I believe. If I'm correct, the treasure you seek lies in a small cove in the rocks."

The Captain made a sweeping motion with his hand, and several of his men started to hack at the vegetation with swords drawn to make a wide enough entrance in which to enter the jungle beyond.

Captian Blanch waved Eric through with a flourish of his hand. "Lead th' way, prince."

Eric refolded the map and started through the trees. He had to wade through branches thick with leaves and hack at the brambles with his sword, but soon, a narrow trail appeared on the ground and he began to follow it.

The men behind him followed silently. Eric would have forgotten they were there if it weren't for the occasional curse that left their lips when a branch snagged at bare flesh. He felt their presence as well. It left a prickling sensation on his neck, one that sent images of being stabbed in the back by a dagger if he made the wrong move.

The sounds of animal life grew louder. The crash of waves against the shore faded with every step. The trail soon grew difficult to trek as it inclined upward into a cluster of large boulders. The ground underneath became rocky and slippery.

Suddenly, Eric could hear the soft trickle of water cascading down. He followed it until he came upon a small waterfall carved into the rocks. There, he stopped, certain they had reached the hiding place of the treasure his father had wanted to remain hidden.

By this time, Eric was exhausted. Sweat ran down his forehead in rivulets and stung his eyes. His skin was scratched and bleeding from where several brambles had snagged at him. But despite his weariness, he summoned up the last bit of strength he had in preparation.

He wasn't going to let these pirates take the treasure. If he had to fight until the end, then that's exactly what he planned to do.

Captain Blanch stopped and stared expectantly at Eric. Eric stepped aside and motioned to the small waterfall.

"What you seek lies through the water," he stated simply.

Captain Blanch sidled through. He studied the trickling water, then brought his hand up to let it hover only a scant few inches away. Several droplets trickled on to his thumb and slid down the sleeve of his coat.

As the moments ticked past, the other men grew antsy. They shifted on their feet and eyed the waterfall with wary frowns, as if afraid the water was poisoned.

Finally, Captain Blanch plunged his hand within the water. A look of triumph lit up his face as he withdrew an old and tarnished chest.

The men took tentative steps closer, their curiosity winning over their unease.

Eric watched them from the side with mounting apprehension. His anxiety was building up like the storm that was gaining momentum in the distance as the sun began to set in the sky. The wind had picked up, blowing tendrils of his hair about his face.

"At last," Captain Blanch muttered. With some effort, he pride open the rusted lock with his knife. The lid opened with a loud creak.

The men drew closer.

Inside lay a gold crowd, that despite the years of being forgotten within a trickling waterfall, gleamed gold in the fading light. It seemed to hum. Eric thought he heard soft music, sung by an angelic voice, and was drawn to the beauty, the unmistakable magic, that emanated from the crown.

"It's beautiful," Captain Blanch muttered. A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. "Can ye feel that? It be power, men. The power to rule the sea . . . "

Eric's state of dazedness caused by the crown suddenly vanished upon hearing those words. His attention snapped back until he realized the storm had grown closer, more threatening and dangerous. A flash of lightening zig-zagged ominously across the sky.

Although his mission had been to make certain the crown didn't fall in Captain Blanch's hands, he was suddenly at loss for what to do. It was as if all rational thoughts had been erased from his mind by the power of the crown. The only thing he was capable of was wordlessly following as the men set off back down the slippery path.

The crown continued to hummed. The storm intensified. And in those moments, Eric dreaded what was to come. He could feel it in his bones.

Another boom of thunder rumbled through the air. When they reached the beach, the waves were violently crashing to the shore. The ship bobbed precariously on the water, and on its deck stood Ariel. Even from the distance Eric could see her relief when she caught sight of him.

Captain Blanch stopped in his tracks. He held up the crown. "I now hold th' power of all th' ocean," he cried, raising his voice to be heard over to howling wind and the crashing waves.

Eric's next actions were purely on impulse. He yanked his sword from its sheath, lunged at the pirate captain, and thrust the tip at his neck. "Drop the crown!" he commanded. "Do it now! Or I will plunge this blade in your black heart!"

The men around him drew their swords, scowling at him with the urge to kill in their eyes.

Eric held tightly to his courage. To have it waver would mean to succumb to his death.

Captain Blanch spun around to face Eric. "Yer outnumbered, boy," he growled. "It should be ye who lays down yer sword before ye do somethin' both of us regret."

Eric held firm. "You don't want to provoke the wrath of forces that you cannot possibly fathom. Surrender the crown and we all live."

"I be not afraid of a mere fish," the captain spat. "He should fear me."

"Fear you? I think not. You don't know the Sea King as I do."

Captain Blanch's eyes narrowed. "Ye speak lies. All lies. Not a soul has ever set eyes on King Triton, much less a mere prince such as yerself." He took a step back, holding the crown to his chest as if afraid Eric would snatch it from him. "I mean to summon this fish and plunge a harpoon through his heart. It's power I seek. Ye can either be apart if it or find no mercy at th' bottom of th' ocean."

Eric leveled his sword with the captain's heart. "I won't ask again, Blanchard. Drop—"

Suddenly, the crown started to glow. It was so bright it blinded Eric. He shielded his eyes, stunned by its magnificence. It lit up the fading light like the brightest star in the sky.

Eric was momentarily stunned, and his guard had slipped. His mistake caused him to be besieged on all sides by Captain Blanch's men. They grabbed hold of his arms, disarming him of his sword.

"Let us not waste anymore time," Captain Blanch growled. "Back to th' ship, men!"


	9. Chapter IX

A/N: I have good news and bad news for you. The good news, I'm posting another chapter for you. The bad news, it's the last in this tale.

I want to thank all you wonderful readers for sticking by me during this story. Your reviews have encouraged me and given me the inspiration I needed to finish On Troubled Waters. I'm sad to be ending this, but it was a fun adventure that took us on many twists and turns. Perhaps I'll be able to continue this series if I can find the inspiration for it.

Until then, please enjoy the conclusion of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid

{}{}{}

It took most of the men's effort to row back to the ship. The storm seemed to be getting worse each moment. It caused the ocean to be unpredictable, and the waves pushed the boat to and fro.

When they reached the ship, Eric was forced to climb up first. When he arrived on deck, Ariel threw herself in his arms.

"I'm alright, love," he soothed, holding her close.

"Eric, the storm is getting violent," Ariel cried. "It's just like the one we encountered on the eve I met you."

Eric understood the direness of the situation, but there wasn't much he could do. He could, however, tell Ariel what he had been keeping from her.

"Ariel, they have something that belongs to you."

"They do?" Ariel looked unnerved.

"Yes, the—"

"Seize the prince!"

Captain Blanch shouted those orders as he hopped on deck.

Ariel cried out in alarm as two men lunged for Eric and yanked him forcefully away from her. She tried to go after them, but Luddy took hold of her arms and held her firmly.

"Don't hurt him!" Ariel cried. "Please."

In that moment, she noticed the crown. Her eyes widened and she stopped struggling to gain freedom. As recognition appeared in her eyes, something else did, too.

Pain. Anger. A memory that would always be etched in her mind, never to fade as time went by, forever to haunt her.

Ariel pulled her arm from Luddy's grasp and took several steps in Captain Blanch's direction.

"Ariel, no!" Eric cried, struggling at the hands of his captors.

She didn't seem to hear him. She continued to go forward, unafraid by the malevolent look of lust in Captain Blanch's eyes as he gazed lovingly upon the crown.

"That crown doesn't belong to you," Ariel shouted.

Captain Blanch let out a roar of chilling laughter. "It does now, girl."

He raised the crown above his head, and a flash of lightening lit up the sky above him. The sea rumbled, sounding angry. The waves crashed more fiercely against the ship until it rocked violently on the water.

"I now summon th' Sea King, ruler of all th' ocean, to make his presence known!" the captain roared. "Let it be known that I intend to rule th' sea in his place, and that I shall destroy all his heirs until they be no more!"

"No!" Ariel screamed. Her voice was drowned out by the roar of the wind.

The crown suddenly illuminated in a bright light. It hummed its haunting melody, growing brighter with each moment as if gathering strength to unleash the power that surely lay within the gleaming gold.

Suddenly, King Triton rose up upon a wave, looking formidable in all his glory. Eric would have been vastly relieved to see the Sea King if it weren't for the mere fact that Captain Blanch meant to kill him. He tried to shout a warning, but his words were drowned out by the powerful wind that tore at the sails and whipped his hair about his face.

The look on King Triton's face should have been enough to frighten any man. The Sea King was seething with furry, and not just because his wife's crown was in the hands of a vile human. The very sight of his daughter and son-in-law at the mercy of the vile race that had murdered his wife caused a deep anger to well up inside him until it consumed his very being.

His trident glowed threateningly in his hand, humming with power and the rage that fueled the Sea King.

At the sight of the Sea King, fear caused Captain Blanch's men to back up. They clutched their swords in white fingers. Their eyes were wide, some with disbelief, others with pure terror.

All but Captain Blanch. He took several bold steps forward and drew his sword from its sheath.

"I've waited a long time fer this moment," he growled. "And so we meet, King Triton."

The Sea King glowered down at the human who had dared to confront him.

"Your stupidity will cost you your life, human," he stated in a booming voice that carried easily over the wind. "Let my daughter and her husband go free. If you don't do as I ask, I will not hesitate to sink this damned vessel to the bottom of the ocean."

Captain Blanch suddenly laughed. The sound was chilling. "So th' girl be yer own. I should have suspected when she wanted back what so obviously belongs to her."

"Let them go!" King Triton roared. He aimed the tip of his trident at Captain Blanch's heart. "I am not a monster. I don't want to kill you, but you will leave me no choice if you seek to toil with powers not even you can fathom. Give me the crown."

"No!" Captain Blanch screamed. He raised the crown above his head. "I will rule over the seas!"

Ariel lunged at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but her strength couldn't match his own. He easily shook her off and thrust her to the ground.

King Triton roared his furry. A blast shot from the trident and knocked the crown from Captain Blanch's hand. The captain howled in agony and gripped his injured hand to his chest. It took him a moment to realize he no longer had the crown in his possession. He searched around wildly, a manic look in his eyes.

Ariel scrambled across the deck and grabbed the crown before he could once more get his hands on it.

"It's mine!" Captain Blanch roared. He lunged for Ariel with his sword drawn. "Kill then all, men! Don't be bloody cowards!"

The men holding Eric hostage drew their swords. Eric, fast sensing their intent, ducked out of their grasp and rolled out of harm's way. He leapt to his feet and spun around to prepare himself to fight, although he wasn't armed.

"Prince Eric!"

Luddy withdrew his sword and tossed it the prince's way. Eric caught it easily in time to swing around and block the blade of a pirate intent on killing him. They battled, sword clashing with sword as the wind lashed and rain began to fall in heavy drops from the dark sky.

Ariel backed away from Captain Blanch with her mother's crown clutched tightly in her hand. She was aware of her father, who wanted desperately to take another blast at the pirate—whose lust for power was driving him—but couldn't in fear he'd hurt his daughter.

"Give it here, girl," Captain Blanch growled. He brandished his sword at her threateningly, missing her throat by inches. "I will not hesitate to slit yer throat. Give me th' crown!"

Ariel fervently shook her head. "No. This doesn't belong to you."

"If dyin' be yer wish, then so be it!"

Captain Blanch lifted his sword high, his intentions to kill Ariel in his eyes. Ariel prepared to feel the sharp pain of death. She squeezed her eyes shut.

The blow never came.

Captain Blanch felt a blade enter his body and glanced down to find it protruding from his chest. He turned in wide-eyed disbelief to find Luddy standing behind him.

"Ye were me captain," Luddy said. "But I refuse to give me loyalty to a man as evil as ye be, Blanch."

Captain Blanch spat blood from his mouth. In his finale moments before death took him, he committed his finale act. He withdrew his dagger and plunged it in Luddy's heart.

"Traitor," he sputtered. Then he fell forward and took his last breath before his body hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"No!" Ariel screamed. She rushed to Luddy's side as he fell, and dropped to her knees besides him.

"Don't be sad fer me, princess," Luddy whispered hoarsely. "I died with honor protectin' you."

He smiled before falling limp, his chest no longer rising and falling.

Ariel didn't have time to mourn him. Another powerful wave crashed onto the ship, violently rocking it and washing several pirates into the angry sea. Ariel was thrown forward. She suddenly cursed her clumsy human legs and knew that if she'd been in the water as a mermaid, she would be safe from the storm that raged around them.

Ariel had only one priority now, and that was to save her husband. She searched around wildly for him, and spot him clashing swords with one of Captain Blanch's men.

Ariel saw another wave rising up. She stumbled to get to Eric, but she couldn't reach him in time. The wave crashed over the ship, throwing her overboard; she was swallowed by water.

For a moment, Ariel thought she was going to drown. She couldn't breath or swim. The water was pulling her under, down into the cold darkness where many ships had sunk to their graves. It would be her grave too if she didn't breath vital air into her lungs.

Ariel clawed for the surface. Her rising panic had her heart racing, and she could barely think a coherent thought. All she knew was that if she didn't get air in the next moment she was going to die.

An golden object that glowed resplendently hit the water and slowly sank before Ariel. It whispered a familiar melody she had heard many times as a child. An image of her mother appeared in her mind, bright and beautiful. It was warm, calling to her, reminding her of her true heritage.

Ariel stopped struggling. She closed her eyes. She allowed her mind to clear, until she was able to summon the blood that flowed deep inside her. Suddenly, there was a tingling sensation in her feet. Her legs began to morph together and transform. The trousers holding her legs captive ripped as her tail tore through, completing her transformation as a mermaid.

Ariel could finally breath again. Her strength started to return, and she put on a burst of speed to reach the surface. When her head broke through the stormy water, she looked wildly around. The storm had attacked the ship, and now it began to sink within the waves.

Eric was nowhere to be seen.

"Eric!" Ariel screamed.

She continued her search, but the waves kept washing over her, trying to drag her under the water. She dove back into the ocean and swam through the debris sinking to the bottom of the sea.

Then she saw him. Eric was sinking fast, unconscious. Ariel raced for him. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his chest and heaved him to the surface, until both of them broke free. With her last vestige of strength, she held tight to the man she loved while the waves swept them to shore.

In the wee hours of dawn, when the sun was just beginning to stretch out its rays into the sky, the storm ended and the ocean quelled until it was calm and peaceful. The fierce wind ebbed until it was a gentle breeze as quiet as a whispered lullaby.

Ariel and Eric lay on the beach. When the warmth of the sun touched her skin, Ariel's lashes fluttered and opened. Despite that she had been unconscious, she still felt exhausted. But she willed up enough energy to prop herself up in the sand by her elbows.

"Eric?"

Ariel leaned over her unconscious husband and rested a palm on his face. His jaw was rough with stubble, his skin cool to the touch. She pushed back tendrils of hair from his eyes. His chest rose in a steady motion, which greatly relieved her. She had feared he'd swallowed too much sea water or had been harmed by one of the pirates with their clashing of swords.

Eric suddenly stirred, moaning softly. "Ariel?" He opened his eyes and gazed dazedly at her. "Are you alright, love?"

Ariel smiled. "I am now. Are you alright?"

Eric fell back against the sand and groaned. "I will be once I recover my strength."

A shadow fell over the couple, and they looked up in unison. King Triton had come before them with Sebastian perched on his shoulder. The Sea King looked weary and worried, adding years to his appearance.

"Daddy!" Ariel cried. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, child. But we have a lot to discuss." King Triton frowned at both his daughter and Eric. "Sebastian has informed me of the events of late. Why in the name of Poseidon didn't you send for me? I would have come straight away."

"We didn't want to put you in danger," Ariel answered softly. "Those men were out to do you harm."

"I consider it a blessing that those fish-eaters have found their end at the bottom of the ocean. They could have harmed the both of you."

"What about the crown, sir?" Eric asked. "Is it safe from falling into the wrong hands?"

King Triton bowed his head. "I had it taken to a safe place within Atlantica."

"Did you know it had been lost?" Ariel asked in a mutter.

At this, pain flashed in the king's eyes. "I knew only that it was gone, just like your mother. I never thought I would see it again." He glanced away to the horizon, his gaze drawn to the brilliant rays of the rising sun. "The crown holds an everlasting power within it, and that is your mother's undying love. I just never thought it would be used for evil."

Ariel swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "But all is well now. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

Eric rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him.

"Yes," King Triton agreed. "That is all that matters."

Sebastian harrumphed. "I think dat trouble follows your daughter like a plague, sir," he put in grumpily. "You should keep a closer eye on her."

King Triton raised an bushy white eyebrow. "You do?"

"Indeed I do, your majesty."

"That isn't necessary, sir," Eric interjected. "I believe it's my duty to watch over Ariel now, and I promise you—there will be no more trouble."

King Triton smiled. "Well said, son. I believe that you are absolutely right." He swept a hand over the sea. "But first, I will help you return home."

Eric and Ariel shared a smile and touched hands.

"Home sounds wonderful," Ariel said.

{}{}{}

A week later . . .

Ariel touched her bare foot to the gentle waves lapping at the shore. An evening breeze played with her hair, which hung freely down her back. She felt relaxed and content.

Since returning home, Eric had been busy taking care of important matters concerning the kingdom. But he had made it a point to see her as much as he could when he managed to slip away from his advisors and Grimsby. Those were special moments. Ariel and Eric made love, spoke of fond memories, or took short but peaceful walks on the beach. It was all very wonderful to Ariel.

Today had been like usual. But now that evening was coming upon them, Ariel anticipated a night with just her and Eric. She looked forward to it so much that her heart fluttered with her giddiness. Although she was still shy when Eric made love to her, she found the experience between them so magical and breath-taking that she didn't mind feeling a little bit awkward afterwards. In time, she knew that would fade.

Ariel heard Eric coming and turned to greet him. Eric rushed up to her and swung her around before kissing her fervently on the mouth.

"I missed you," he murmured into her ear, his breath ticking her skin.

Ariel giggled. "It was but two hours ago that we saw one another," she pointed out.

Eric nuzzled her neck. "It felt like an eternity, love."

"But we're together now."

"Aye. And I want to kiss the stars in your eyes, my little mermaid."

Ariel felt her cheeks flush and wondered if they were now as red as her hair. "You can kiss me, but on one condition," she said.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "And what is this condition, pray tell?"

Ariel leaned forward until their lips were inches apart. "It's one well both enjoy. Make love to me, Eric."

They sealed the condition with a passion-filled kiss.

The End


End file.
